Typically, an aircraft includes landing gear having wheels and shock struts. Many of these shock struts are now dual stage shock struts. These dual stage shock struts may include hydraulic fluid that benefits from servicing from time to time. To service typical dual stage shock struts, the aircraft is lifted above the ground so that the shock strut can be in the fully extended position for servicing. Alternatively, the shock strut may be cycled multiple times in attempt to fully remove any trapped gas internal to the shock strut during servicing. Both of these options are time consuming and costly.